Shut Up and Dance
by dacbc77
Summary: One Shot: Aria and Ezra get to have a moment alone during prom 6x09


**A/N:** Hey everyone, this is the first story I post/wrote in months (maybe year?) so sorry if I'm a little rusty. I just kept listening to 'Shut Up and Dance' (the cover by Kyle & Devin with Kurt Hugo Schneider) and this story wouldn't go away so I wrote it on train rides to and from work (which is a first).

It takes place during ep 609 but I wrote it before watching it (just changed one detail after watching it).

Hope you'll enjoy this little piece :)

PS: English is not my first language and I don't have a betareader so all the mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars

* * *

 **Shut Up and Dance**

It feels a little weird to be back here after everything that happened. But I had to be here tonight. A, Charles, whatever his name is, he's gonna be here tonight, at the girls' prom. He just can't give them a rest and it's time for us to stop him once and for all... if everything goes according to plan.

But if I'm being honest he is not the only reason why I'm here. Aria asked me to come with her... as her friend... Because that's what we are now... Friends... I really hate this word. I was so close to tell her that I didn't want to just be her friend anymore but then Nicole arrived and I saw Aria closed herself completely. And with everything that happened after at the gallery the moment wasn't right either. Maybe it's a good thing. We broke up and I let her go for a reason. Even if it kills me a little more everyday, it was the right thing to do. I don't want her to resent me because she couldn't enjoy her college years... I've already did that with her high school years...

But I still wanted to come with her at prom, not because of A, I would've come even if he wasn't there. I just want to be here for her... And it might also be the last night we'll spend together. I agreed to go to Thailand for Habitat for Humanity. I'm supposed to sign the papers tomorrow with Nicole and leave next week. I haven't told Aria yet. I don't know how to and I'm not quite ready to say goodbye to her. It took a lot to make this decision but I can't keep being friend with Aria and going away might be the only way for me to forget... no not forget, I could never... but detache myself from her. When I'll come back to Rosewood she will have left for college so maybe it will make it easier for both of us.

My mind keeps going back to her but I need to focus. Tonight is about A and finally catching that bastard. I can see Toby and Caleb in there spots across the room. The girls are supposed to stay together but in the middle of the crowd I see Aria... god she's beautiful... And alone ! She's walking towards me and I cannot keep my eyes away from her. She's wearing a gorgeous black backless dress. I can't help but smile at her. I don't like her being own her on tonight but I'm glad we get to be alone for awhile. We haven't had that chance tonight yet. When I came to her house Spencer and Toby were already there and we picked up the other in the limo we rented.

Aria reaches me and she already know what I'm gonna ask because she speaks before I can.

\- I left Emily 30 seconds ago. I wanted to check on you.

She gives me a little smile and I respond to it.

\- I'm ok. I haven't seen anything unsual so far.

That probably wasn't the right thing to say. She seemed a bit relaxed when she came to me but my last sentence took that away.

\- I mean this guy try to pour alcohol in the punch and got caught by Mrs Welch and those kids are making out on the dance floor so everything is normal.

At least I manage to make her smile come back.

\- Are you able to enjoy the party a little?

\- Well that's definitely not how I pictured my prom going... But at least you're here.

She smiles at me again and I melt a little more inside.

\- Thank you for coming tonight.

\- Of course. I wouldn't have miss it.

She laughs at my words.

\- I'm serious... Well as long as you would have wanted me here.

\- I wouldn't have it any other way.

We smile at each other once again. It seems that we can't help but do that whenever we're together. Seeing her like that always make me feel like I'm the luckiest man on Earth.

\- We... we didn't get a chance to talk about Habitat for Humanity...

And just like that every strenght in my body leaves me. I'm gonna have to tell her. She must feel my change of mood because her smile drops.

\- Yes I... I've wanted to talk to you about it.

I wish I could wait a little more to tell her but I know it would only make it harder on both of us. I can see her staring at me, waiting for me to tell her what decision I made.

\- I've been talking with Nicole and she explained what they had planned next. Their next mission is in Thailand and they could use some help.

\- And... you want to go?

Her voice is so small I can barely hear it over the loud music of the room.

\- I... Yes.

She takes a sharp intake of breath at my response. I hate to hurt her like that but I know it's not over yet.

\- I'm signing the papers tomorrow.

\- When will you go?

\- It's a 3 months mission... and we're leaving next week.

Her eyes grow bigger at my response. She's holding back tears and I have to stop myself from pulling her against me. We stay silent for a minute. She's processing the news I can see it. I wish I could say something to make everything better but there isn't.

Suddendly she's taking my arm and leading me to the dance floor. I'm totally caught by surprise and when she turns around I'm about to say something but she's faster than me.

\- Shut up and dance with me.

Her voice is soft. Staring into her eyes I know I could never say no to her. I put my hands on her hips and her arms instinctively wrap around my neck. I realize then that the music seems to have slowed down a little allowing couple to slow dance.

\- Don't you dare look back.

She must have mistaken me looking around at the couple for me trying to escape. I look at her again.

\- Just keep your eyes on me.

That I can definitely do. I press her a little more against me and that has her smiling a little. We sway to the rythm of the music, our eyes locked in each other. We take turns pulling the other closer. The world around us seems to have disappeared. All I can see is her. All I can feel is her pressed against me. I missed this so much. This is all I ever want to feel... But I decided otherwise. I'm getting ready to fly out of the country and maybe, probably, never see her again. Looking into her eyes I could always see our future together and that hasn't change. I still want to wake up with her everday, to travel the world, buy a house, have kids... Marry her.

I tighten once again my arms around her and she rests her head against my shoulder. I guess she closed her eyes because her breathing slows down a little and I do the same, just enjoying the feel of her in my arms and her perfume around me.

The minutes pass and we both forget the mission we are here to accomplish. If this is our last dance together, our last moment then I want to enjoy it for as long as I can. The song changes again and I let my hand wander on her bare back. After a few minutes she raises her head again. Her eyes are shining, she's holding back tears. I want to say something anything but she put her hand on my cheek and lowers my head. My look is locked on her as she lays her lips on mine. The kiss is slow and when I feel tears on her cheek I realize what this is. This is a goodbye kiss. This is her kissing me one last time, trying to keep this in her memory.

When she breaks the kiss she still has her eyes closed. I can't help but erase the tears on her face with my thumbs. Her eyes meet mine again. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me I knew we were bound to be together from the second we met. I always felt this way and I still do right now. This woman is my destiny. I realize this is my last chance. If I don't do something now I will lose her forever. Her eyes are still deep in mine and I get our faces closer. Our lips meet again but this time I don't want to go slow. I kiss her with everything I have in me. I want to show her how much I love her and that I will fight for her, for us. She seems surprise by my action at first but she rapidly responds to my kisses with as much envy. Our tongues dance together and I feel lighthead by how great it feels. Butterflies are dancing in my stomach and I feel our hearts beating loud in our chest. I don't know how long our embrace last but when we pull apart her eyes are dry, the tears long gone.

\- No more being friends. I don't want to be away from you again. I love you.

Her eyes are shining again but this time there's a smile on her lips.

\- I love you.

She seals her words with a kiss and this time I know that it's not to say goodbye. This is a promise, a promise that we won't stay apart anymore. No matter what happens tonight, tomorrow or next week, I will be here with her... Always.

* * *

Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, good or bad.

I won't promise another story soon but writing again felt really good so who knows I might surprise you!

Have a great day wherever you are!


End file.
